Saviors Enchanted
by kinotomoe
Summary: The ENCHANTED are people with a great power. Power feared in a world ruled by technology. The ten saviors must return peace to earth. Can they do so? Maybe its time to find out...


Title: Saviors Enchanted  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: kinotomoe  
  
Email: yainasid@hotmail.com  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am trying to take any Sailor  
Moon characters.   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello all! It's based on an idea of mine, which came from reading  
various futuristic novels and watching cartoons ^_^ It's my first  
Mamo/Usa story so be gentle. I'll try my very best to make it a good  
one. This is AU and I think it would be best if I added a few notes:  
first the story was inspired by the Hex series by Rhiannon  
Lassiter. Okay here goes - The senshi are known as: The Sky Angel,  
The Soul Seer, The Garnet Guide, The Silence Daughter, The Crystal  
Maiden, The Light Maker, The Hope Child, The Ice Sorceress, The Raven  
Mage, and The Rose Prince; I thought the list might help later in  
the story. Also, Dizc is a made-up type of metal. Please send  
comments to yainasid@hotmail.com. Thanks! Now enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
The streets lay in ruins. Amongst the piles of trash and rubbish the  
keened eyed may have noticed the scurry of rats amongst the debris and  
a foul reek filled the night air. This wasn't even good enough to be  
part of the Ground World.  
  
The woman walked through it all casually, and she whistled softly to  
herself as they walked. Her tune as sad and melancholy as it could be,  
and her eyes seemed cold on that day, the eyes of a person who felt  
they had walked into a nightmare they could not escape from. This was  
nothing but reality, and sometimes that can be far worse. Her  
companions followed her closely with their paws making no sound on  
the sewage soaked ground. The black cat was decidedly edgy, and her  
dark eyes seemed to watch every corner, as if she feared some thing  
would leap out from the shadows and destroy them all. She looked up  
worriedly at the woman.  
  
"Setsuna, are you perfectly sure you wish to carry this out? I'm sure  
we can find out another way. Maybe if you ask one of the spies-"  
  
"I've made up my mind Luna." cut in Setsuna. "The later I find out the  
less likely we'll be able to save the others." her tone was harsh and  
fierce, the voice of someone who had made their choice. Luna sighed  
dejectedly and became silent.  
  
Setstuna Meioh, the passionate and serious girl they had cared for ever  
since they had known she was one of them, an ENCHANTED. How long  
would her fire last in this crazy world?  
  
After a few minutes they stopped at one of the ruined houses. Its  
cracked windows gave no signs that anyone still lived within the  
building, but Setsuna knocked on the door anyway, and then waited.  
Footsteps were heard from inside the crumbling building. They were  
faint at first, but the sound slowly became louder as someone  
approached the door. Setsuna waited impatiently, tapping her foot  
unconsciously on the pavement. The door was flung open to reveal  
a young woman with long golden hair and narrow green eyes. She was  
dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. The girl gave  
Setsuna a startled look and it took her a moment to recover her  
composure.  
  
"What do you want?" she said suspiciously.  
  
Setsuna smiled, "To speak with your Hacker... Or don't you have one?"  
  
She gave Setsuna another suspicious look, "You mean Joe?"  
  
"Of course." and without waiting for permission Setsuna walked into the  
hallway. The cats came in just behind her making the girl scowl.  
  
"We don't allow animals in the 'Company'."  
  
Sestuna turned and gave the girl a steely look, "The cats are special.  
They ALWAYS stay with me."  
  
As she walked through the hallway Setsuna took her time to look around.  
The ceiling and walls were well protected with large sheets of Dizc  
. The bluish metal utterly covered the rotted walls leaving no inch  
unprotected. Setsuna approved of that because you could never know  
what sort of beam weapons people would try to attack your home with.  
She paid special attention to the security system. The cameras were  
hidden all over the building like little spies and the noticeably quiet  
guards stood outside every room, holding their guns menacingly.  
Setsuna took in the details carefully knowing that she may need the  
information later. The girl still watched Setsuna suspiciously.  
  
Her green eyes narrowed, "We don't get people like you around here you  
know."  
  
She said quietly, "Oh?" Then she paused. "And what kind of person am  
I?" said Setsuna offhandedly  
  
The girl shrugged, "Rich, well dressed. That sort of thing. The polished  
usually get high-class assassins and computer hackers. Not 'The Ground  
World' criminals like us."  
  
"I've noticed that." said Setsuna.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as they passed another few rooms.  
After a while they stopped in front of one of the smaller rooms with  
a wooden door. The girl turned away from Setsuna and knocked hard on  
the door.  
  
"Joe! You have a customer! Open the door!"  
  
A muffled voice could be heard from inside, "I'm coming!"  
  
A tall man of about 20 opened the door. He grinned amiably at the  
girl and opened the door wider in welcome.  
  
"Kari! Its nice to see you."  
  
She smiled at him. "Its nice to see you to."  
  
She turned and pointed at Setsuna, "Your new customer."  
  
He looked at her in surprise before gesturing for her to enter. The  
room was dark and only the glow of the computer screen gave of any  
light. She walked in and sat down on one of the moth eaten chairs.  
Luna and Artemis sat on the stool in the corner. Joe gave them a  
funny look. "Are the cats with you?"  
"Of course."  
  
He gave the cats another quick glance before turning to Setsuna,  
"And you are?"  
  
She leaned back into her chair, "Meioh Setsuna."  
  
"Ah!" he smiled in remembrance, "Your the person the weirdo's call  
'The Garnet Guide' aren't you? The woman who has those strange visions  
about the saviors of the ENCHANTED."  
  
She nodded, "One of my Sailors met you down at the docks about a month  
ago. They asked you to carry out a job for us. Have you discovered  
anything?"  
  
He sighed grimly, "It was a difficult job, but yes, I've got the answers  
you need."  
  
"And?" he gave her a sad stare.  
  
"The law was passed today. All ENCHANTED are now classed as dangers to  
the public. They're all to be taken for extermination."  
  
Her eyes momentarily filled with unshed tears, but Setsuna brushed them  
away before anyone noticed. "How long before the public are informed  
of the new law?"  
  
"Twenty-four hours."  
  
She stood up quickly and passed him a wad of money. "Here's your pay.  
Thanks for your information."  
  
With that she stormed out of the room and down the hallway to the  
outside. Luna and Artemis followed closely behind her as they walked  
back down the street. Artemis just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Only twenty-four hours... How are we going to save the everyone in  
twenty-four hours!" Setsuna began to walk faster. "We just have to try!  
We have to save the people before its to late..." It was at that moment  
that she wished more than anything else that her vision would come  
true; that the saviors would come soon. Mighty Soldiers, come and  
save your people!  
  
************************************  
  
The date was the 13th of January 2300. It was on that frightful day  
that the law was passed. All magical people or ENCHANTED were to be  
captured and exterminated. Why, you ask? What did they do? It's  
simple. They had power. In a time when technology was expanding beyond  
people's wildest dreams a strange new power was coming to life within  
certain people. Powers almost unimaginable. The future government  
feared these people, despised them. So they did the only thing they  
could think of doing. They destroyed them young, before they even knew  
the power was within them, how ever a few survived. Some stayed on the  
run, and others went into hiding. A few joined the Sailors; a group  
led by the infamous 'Garnet Guide'. She spoke of the Soldiers of the  
ENCHANTED. People endowed with the powers of Destiny herself. They  
were the saviors. Did she speak the truth? Maybe its time to find  
out...  
  
************************************  
  
Thirteen years later, the year 2313.  
  
Makoto pulled the cloak tightly around her body. The room in which  
she lived was small and cold. Hardly big enough for her and the three  
other children whom she shared it with. Looking up through the window  
she could see the pale light of dawn seeping through the looming  
buildings of the Upper World. She sighed in longing. Someday she  
would live in one of the posh houses built high up in the air. One  
day she would get to leave the poverty that was the Ground World.  
The world of ruins left behind when technology gave mankind the chance  
to live up in the sky...  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto turned round quickly to face one of the limp figures lying on  
the mattress.  
  
The girl she walked over to looked pale and weak from illness and her  
green eyes were still half closed. Makoto kneeled down next to the  
blonde girl and checked her temperature worriedly. "Haruka, are you  
okay? You're burning up!"  
  
She smiled weakly, "I've been ill for ages Makoto. I'll get better  
soon."  
  
Makoto just frowned, "I'm going to have to get Ami-chan you know. She  
WAS meant to work at on her new job for the rest of the day, but..."  
She trailed of as the other limp figure turned to look at her with  
large aqua marine eyes.  
  
"Haruka-chan feels she is going to get worse Makoto. You'll have get  
Ami-san quickly."  
  
Haruka scowled. "I WISH you wouldn't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Read my mind, Michiru-chan!"  
  
Michiru smiled, "Oh that!"  
  
Makoto stood up quickly and began to walk towards the door. "I'll go  
get her then."  
  
"Mako-chan?" said Michiru.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just thought you might want to know that I'm getting worse  
too." Makoto nodded and walked out into the street.  
  
  
Ami leaned back in her chair and stared at the computer screen. Nothing  
came. Sighing she leaned forward and typed in another random code. She  
knew it probably wouldn't work, but she had to try something. It just  
wasn't working! She'd tried all the regular codes, but it just seemed  
that nothing could hack into this new system. After four hours of  
constant work she was exhausted and felt quite close to tears. She  
knew well that if the system didn't crack she wouldn't get paid and  
then she and the others would starve. She buried her face into her  
hands. It just didn't help that Michiru and Haruka were ill. Reaching  
under her desk Ami pulled out one of her disks of saved information.  
With a groan she slotted it into the computer and waited for the  
endless stream of words to flood onto the screen. "Maybe I'll find  
something to help me figure the code." she muttered to herself. It was  
then that she heard the patter of feet in the Dizc encrusted hallway.  
That frankly suprised her. NO ONE ran in the 'Company'. Everyone knew  
that, even first time customers. Standing up she walked closer to  
the door of her little office. Faint voices could be heard not that  
far away.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Stop running girl! Get back here this  
instant..."  
  
"I HAVE TO SEE AMI!" she knew that voice!  
  
Rushing to the door Ami tugged it open and peered down the  
passageway. Makoto was running towards her with two of the ground's  
guards just slightly behind her. Her eyes held that determined glint,  
but they softened when she caught sight of Ami.  
  
  
"Ami! I have to talk to you." Makoto skidded to a stop in front of her  
friend and Ami signaled that it was all right to the disgruntled  
guards.  
  
Makoto looked like she had left their room in a big hurry. Her hair  
was in total disarray and a small smudge marred her left cheek. She  
looked slightly panicky now. Reaching forward she leaned onto Ami's arm  
to catch her breath. Ami looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Makoto, are you okay?" Makoto looked at Ami.  
  
"I'm fine, its Michiru and Haruka we have to worry about!"  
  
Ami's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"  
  
"They're getting worse Ami-chan! Michiru and Haruka need you." Makoto  
looked close to tears and Ami turned to face her office worriedly.  
  
*If I don't crack that code then...* "Oh what the hell," muttered Ami  
"I wasn't making any progress anyway." Grabbing Makoto's arm she ran  
towards the doors as fast as she could. Makoto had regained her  
determined smile and she ran just as quickly out through the door and  
into the great wide Ground World.  
  
************************************  
  
Haruka's whole body felt freezing cold. It wasn't the usual chill that  
stayed ever present in the room, it was a cold that made you shiver  
and shake and just want to crawl into a little ball to help stay warm.  
Michiru had told her that it was her fever getting worse and that some  
water to cool her down would help, but neither of them felt strong  
enough to move of the mattress. Haruka was trying as best as she could  
to hide the shaking of her body, but it was hard. She knew Michiru was  
still watching her with gentle eyes, worrying about the slightest  
sneeze or moan. That was enough to make her hide her discomfort  
Michiru was too ill to be worrying about her. Makoto had been gone  
for a very long time. The midday sun had already warmed the building  
and to Michiru it was unbearably hot. Unlike Haruka she had no fever.  
Just a dizzy weakness that ate her away from the inside. Throughout  
the day and night she had watched Haruka shivering under the thin  
blanket. Though she had done a good job at hiding how ill she had  
become, Michiru had discovered by probing Haruka's mind that she was  
steadily getting worse. Haruka was slowly falling into a slightly  
dazed slumber. Just as the world had reached the state of foggy  
unreality her rest was interrupted by the bang of the creaking front  
door being thrown open. Makoto rushed in with a worried Ami by her  
side. Stepping forward Ami sat down next to Haruka and placed her hand  
onto her forehead. That was the last thing she saw before she fell  
unconscious.  
  
  
* TO BE CONTINUED *  
  
  
Well what do you think? Again email me at yainasid@hotmail.com. More  
will come soon.  
  
P.S: I would like to thank Anna Ashzia for all her help in editing  
this chapter ^_^ 


End file.
